Il y a un début à tout!
by mlle-houson
Summary: Wilson,Cuddy et Stacy au temps du lycée sont appelés à accueillir un nouvel élève turbulent et insolent mais surdoué .Un élève nommé Gregory House qui n'est pas là pour se faire des amis . SLASH HOUSON!
1. Chapter 1

**Il y a un début à tout!**

_**Titre:**_Il y a un début à tout!

_**Auteur:**_Mlle Houson encore et toujours (je sais:je suis chiante ^^)

_**Slash:**_Devine...C'est dans mon pseudo!

_**Disclamer:**_Pas à moi mais m'en fiche:je les ai téléchargés en sims et je fais joujou avec niark niark (regarddiabolique) .

_**Situation dans le temps:**_Ben entre les années de lycées et de Fac donc...I don't know.

_**Un p'tit résumé:**_Wilson,Cuddy et Stacy sont appelés à accueillir un nouvel élève turbulent mais surdoué .Cet élève s'appelle Gregory House et n'est pas là pour se faire des amis .Arriveront-ils à le faire sortir de sa carapace?

_**Genre:**_Angst,romance,friendship....

_**Avertissement:**_Je sais que c'est mal mais j'avoue avoir arrangé un peu tout à ma manière pour cette fiction donc je n'ai donné quasiment aucun écart d'âge entre certains personnages et même si ça paraît illogique la réponse est simple:c'est une fic donc on peut faire un peu ce qu'on veut tant qu'on insulte personne .

____________________________

James Wilson bailla .Le jeune garçon âgé d'une quinzaine d'années semblait épuisé .Ce qui n'échappa pas à ses deux camarades,Lisa Cuddy et Stacy .

Lisa avait 2ans de plus que lui et Stacy 3ans .C'était lui le petit jeunot et il n'était pas sûr d'en être content .Il se faisait toujours mais alors toujours chouchouté par les filles et pas que ses amies:toutes .La raison d'après ces jeunes adolescentes surexcitées par un gamin tout juste pubère?

D'après elles:

-sa belle gueule (un des ses surnoms étaient gueule d'ange)

-ses yeux chocolat

-son caractère doux et gentil (d'où le surnom de bisounours chocolaté -par ses yeux-)

-son innocence:dans son regard on voyait le petit garçon qu'il était resté,il avait un air adorable et tellement mignon que ça devrait être illégal pour le bien de l'humanité

-son sourire:un sourire craquant de petit chiot battu et hop!

C'était le chouchou de tout le monde .Sauf les autres « mâles » .Eux ils détestaient cet attendrissant gamin avec sa gueule d'ange .

Mais Lisa et Stacy était là pour veiller sur lui .

Lisa:Tu ne te sens pas bien James?

James:Bof je suis vanné en ce moment je dors pas .

Stacy:Pourquoi?

James:Je...Euh bon on y va?

Lisa:Oui mais tu es sûr que ça va?

James:Oui oui .

Stacy:Bon puisque tu le dis .

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs bâtiments respectifs:Stacy dans le bâtiment pour les universitaires,Lisa dans le bâtiment scientifique en 1ère et James lui,alla dans l'immeuble réservé aux élèves de secondes .

**Classe de James:**

L'adolescent bailla encore à s'en décrocher en la mâchoire .Il était vraiment épuisé .Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait énormément de mal pour s'endormir .

Pourquoi?Pourquoi un brillant élève bien que trop timide,qui vient d'une famille aisée et chaleureuse et qui faisait craquer n'importe quelle fille en un seul regard ne dormait-il pas sur ses deux oreilles?

Simplement parce-que le jeune garçon était depuis quelque temps persécuté par deux autres Terminales de 18 et 19ans assez imposants .

Ces deux footballers ne trouvaient rien de mieux qu'attendre la sortie des cours pour chopper James entre quat'z'yeux pour le battre comme plâtre et le racketter .

Évidemment James Wilson alias belle gueule ou bisounours chocolaté n'osait le dire à personne:il avait trop peur des représailles .

Ce stress était assez important pour lui qui avait de plus en plus mal pour ses études tellement il était inquiet,il avait tout les jours mal au ventre et ne mangeait rien le matin .Il ne préférait pas le dire à ses deux amies car il ne voulait pas leur attirés d'ennuis -et puis demandé l'aide d'une fille c'est déjà limite alors deux! se disait James- ni aux profs car de toutes façons ils n'en avaient strictement rien à foutre de leurs élèves .

Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à piquer du nez le professeur de philosophie le tira de somnolence en l'appelant:

Prof:James Wilson!

James:Hein?Ah euh oui professeur?

Prof:Chez le Principal immédiatement!

Oh là là...Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait?

**Classe de Lisa:**

La jeune fille de 17ans prenait en note ce que disait le professeur .Elle était fascinée par ce cours .

C'était une jeune et jolie fille au visage doux,des cheveux bruns qui retombaient en cascade et des yeux bleus-vert magnifiques .Elle avait également un sourire assez particulier:à la fois drôle,coquin,doux et confiant .

C'était une bonne voir même une excellente élève,elle avait les meilleurs notes,jamais de retards,jamais de devoirs oubliés,toujours respectueuse envers les élèves et les profs...

Elle était -avec Stacy- une des filles les plus populaires malgré son sérieux exagéré et probablement agaçant pour ces autres adolescents qui devaient sûrement la considéré comme une étrangeté du fait qu'elle aimait les études .

Mais sa beauté lui avait valu le rang de 3ème plus jolie fille de toute la ville .

Stacy,qu'elle connaissait depuis la primaire,était la 2ème dans ce classement puéril inventé par les crétins profonds de cette ville de ploucs .

Malgré ça il n'y avait jamais eu de tension entre elles au contraires c'étaient les meilleures amies du monde .Quand l'une avait un problème que ce soit personnel ou scolaire elle venait voir l'autre et vice versa .

A leur entrée dans cet établissement qui réunis à la fois un lycée et une université réputée elles avaient fait la connaissance de James Wilson un nouveau qui était le voisin de Stacy .Timide et gentil il était rapidement devenu un bon ami des deux filles .Confiant et intelligent il était devenu bien vite la tête de turques des autres élèves plus âgés .Stacy et elle le défendaient régulièrement pas en se battant mais en utilisant des moyens plus...convaincants pour des ados .

A un moment on toqua à la porte et un pion entra et appela Lisa la forçant à sortir de ses notes:

Pion:Cuddy Lisa?

Lisa:Oui?

Pion:Chez le principal tout de suite .

Elle y alla en se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui reprocher .

**Classe de Stacy:**

Stacy,jeune femme de 18ans qui avait eu son bac l'année dernière les doigt dans le nez poursuivait ses études pour devenir avocate .Elle souhaitait faire avocate spécialisé pour hôpital comme ça elle pourrait être en collaboration avec sa meilleure amie Lisa .

Bon certes ça faisait un peu cucul mais ne peut-on pas un peu rêver?

Stacy était donc la 2ème plus jolie fille de la ville d'après les jeunes du lycée et de l'université .Pour être honnête elle s'en fichait complètement .

Tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était d'avoir des bonnes notes .

La beauté n'est qu'une façade qui cache le talent se disait-t-elle .C'était une belle parole philosophique .

Quand une femme ou même une jeune fille était belle les hommes ne voyaient en elles qu'une maîtresse,une pute,un objet de fantasmes mais ne la voyait jamais en femme qui travaille et qui a réussi .

C'était pour ça qu'elle méprisées les petites pétasses qui faisaient des concours de beauté car elles entachaient l'image de la femme que la société à d'elle .

Elle préférerai encore se pendre que de sortir avec un sale macho qui traite la femme comme un simple objet sexuel .

Du fait qu'elle était féministe beaucoup de garçons idiots (en même temps c'est invariable chez un homme et ce dès son plus jeune age disait-elle) la croyaient lesbienne et qu'elle sortait avec Lisa .Cette rumeur n'avait fait qu'augmenter les fantasmes de ces messieurs .

Mais elle se contentait de les ignorer .

Cette fois encore des gars la cherchaient mais elle n'en tenait pas compte .

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la sorte de sa boy-gate .Elle était convoquée par le principal...Oups?

**Chez le principal:**

James était assit sur une chaise devant la porte fermée du bureau du principal .

Il était pâle d'inquiétude et avait des cernes sous les yeux .Il avait l'air encore plus fragile que d'habitude .Il faisait bougé nerveusement sa jambe .

Il ne se détendit pas plus lorsqu'il aperçut ses meilleures amies Lisa et Stacy .

Stacy:James Lisa mais qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ici?

Lisa:Pourquoi on a été convoqués?

James:Je sais pas...

Principal:Entrez jeunes gens .

Les trois amis entrèrent dans le « bureau de la torture » comme le surnommait les autres élèves .L'avantage était qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul principal pour se charger des élèves à la fois du lycée et du collège .Il avait juste un adjoint .

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent était qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls .

En effet il y avait déjà un autre adolescent qui se tenait debout devant le bureau .Il devait avoir entre 15 et 17ans pas plus,assez grand,des yeux magnifiquement bleus saphir,des cheveux en batailles bruns,un air renfrogné et las collé sur son visage,ses habits étaient un jean vieux et à moitié déchiré qui révélé d'innombrables bagarres dans la rue avec d'autres jeunes,une chemise plutôt légère à carreaux malgré le temps un peu frisquet,un tee-shirt blanc avec une tête de mort dessus en noir qui s'accordait à la chemise noire dont les traits des carreaux étaient blanc et rouge et des baskets vieilles et usées couleurs rouges et noires .

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent ils purent remarquer qu'il avait un piercing en forme de boucle à l'oreille gauche accompagné d'autres piercings sur cette même oreille et un autre encore sur l'arcade sourcilière droite .

Il se tenait les mains dans les poches,le dos courbé et était négligé .

Une fois Lisa,James et Stacy assis le principal prit la parole:

Principal:Bien .Alors voilà .Je vous présente un nouvel élève dont je vous demanderai de lui faire visiter les lieux,lui expliquer le fonctionnement et surtout de l'aider si il a du mal dans les études pour rattraper les cours .Comme vous êtes tout trois d'excellents élèves et qu'en plus vous êtes amis je me suis dit que vous êtes les mieux adaptés à accueillir un nouveau .(au nouveau)Présente toi s'il-te-plait .

….:J'm'appelle Gregory House .J'ai 16ans .Et je vous déteste déjà .

Après cette dernière phrase peu amicale il eut un sourire cynique et moqueur .

James déglutit difficilement .Ce regard glacial lui fichait la trouille .Pourtant aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître il se sentait étrangement attiré par le jeune adolescent .Il le trouvait beau .Mais depuis quand était-il attiré par les hommes?Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir .

Si James n'osa rien dire Lisa,elle,tiqua:

Lisa:Non mais tu te prends pour qui?!

Gregory:Pour votre futur tortionnaire .

James se sentait de plus en plus troublé .Qui était-ce?Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il l'intriguait comme ça?

Stacy:Laisse tomber Lisa .Il veut faire sa racaille c'est tout .

Gregory:J't'ai parlé la gouine*?

Stacy:Non mais déjà je suis pas lesbienne et ensuite c'est insultant comme terme!

Gregory (levant les yeux au ciel):Oh arrête de t'exciter sur moi et roule un patin à ta meuf .

Principal:Bon!Puisque les présentations sont terminées vous pouvez allez rejoindre vos classes respectives .Avant que vous ne partiez:Gregory vous êtes dans la même classe que James .Il va vous y conduire .N'est-ce-pas Monsieur Wilson?

James:Euh oui bien sûr...

Une fois sortis Stacy pris Gregory à part pendant que Lisa parlait avec James:

Lisa:James ne te laisse pas faire d'accord?Si il t'embête dis le nous .

James:Oui oui mais ça ira ne t'inquiète pas .

Stacy:Je te préviens tout de suite:si tu comptes faire quoi que ce soit à James je

Gregory:Il a besoin de meufs pour le protéger?La honte!Et je suppose que quand vous le défendez vous agitez vos grosses miches devant les yeux des mecs?Si vous tombez sur un homo z'êtes mal barrées!

(à James)Et toi l'ours en peluche tu te grouilles?!J'ai b'soin de foutre le bordel .

James:Euh d'accord...Viens .

Sur ce,les deux camarades de classe s'en allèrent dans la salle de mathématiques où allait avoir lieu leur premier cour commun .Le début d'une simple amitié,des futurs ennemis comme le disait Gregory ou bien quelque chose de plus...Intime?

________________________

Voilà pour ma nouvelle fiction!!C'est le tout 1er chapitre et y en aura beaucoup d'autres si vous aimez =$ .Si vous aimez pas bah ah que je pleure ='( .Je sais que ça fait bizarre le contexte dans lequel je les ai mis mais j'en avais envie =3 .

Et vous inquiètez pas:House sera toujours aussi cynique,insolent bref....

Pour le slash disons que...D'un côté y sera là très vite mais celui H/W sera là définitivement plus tard...M'enfin je me comprends XD .


	2. Chapter 2

**Il y a un début à tout!**

_**Titre:**_Il y a un début à tout!Chapitre 2

_**Auteur:**_Pourquoi changé en cours de route ce serait stupide...

_**Slash:**_Houson mais pas encore mais pour bientôt ;) .

_**Disclamer:**_Toujours pas à moi - -'!Mais j'ai toujours les sims hé hé...

_**Situation dans le temps:**_La même que dans le chapitre précédent!

_**Un p'tit résumé:**_Le nouveau est dans la classe de James qui est perturbé par le jeune garçon...Pourquoi est-il si méchant?Eh bon sang pourquoi suis-je autant attiré par lui?!-se demanda James Wilson .

_**Genre:**_Angst un peu,romance beaucoup,friendship passionnément et folie totale!!

_**Avertissement:**_Gomen nasai pour vous avoir servit une fic aussi lamentable que celle-là –' .Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises malheureusement...

___________________________

Si James n'avait apparemment pas compris l'avertissement de Gregory,une fois tout deux en cours de mathématiques il comprit:c'était un vrai fouteur de merde pour être poli .

A peine arriver,il s'assit au fond bien que le professeur le changea rapidement de place pour le mettre à côté de James .Étrangement,le jeune garçon n'avait pas bronché .Naïf,James se dit que,probablement,il n'était pas si méchant et peut-être même seront-ils de très bons amis?

Mais comme il avait compris que Gregory était un con c'était parce-que le nouveau,après s'être sagement assis à sa place désignée d'office avait commencé à être insolent et désobéissant avec le prof ce qui choquait un peu James dont les camarades n'étaient pas aussi perturbateurs .Mais peut-être était-ce parce-qu'ils étaient seulement en secondes. Voici comment se déroula la partie du cours la plus intéressante:

Prof:(ayant inscrit une équation au tableau)Alors?Qui veut bien aller nous résoudre cette équation?

Le professeur était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années,le visage fort qui collait à sa personnalité,les cheveux noir ébène bien coiffé et une tenue des plus correctes.

Il fallait reconnaître que ce lycée-université était assez classe et demandait donc de la tenue...Tenue qui avait apparemment échappé au nouvel arrivant ce que remarqua le professeur:

Prof:Toi le nouveau à côté de James Wilson.

Greory:Pas la peine d'utiliser mon nom à rallonge ni celui d'indien vous pouvez m'appeler Gregory. Ou Greg pour que ce soit encore plus court.

Mais le plus court c'est de ne pas m'appeler c'est encore mieux.

Sur cette dernière réplique,tout les élèves sentirent leurs muscles se contractés.

Personne (de cette classe du moins) n'avait jamais osé parler sur un ton aussi insolent à un professeur.

Surtout CE professeur qui était en général tout sauf tendre avec ses élèves.

Prof:Tu veux faire ton malin c'est ça?

Gregory:Oh non je n'en ai pas besoin. Après tout...Même un singe aurait l'air futé à côté de vous!

Cette fois-ci c'était James le plus mal. En plus d'être rouge comme une tomate,il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Gregory le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise à être comme ça. Mais le principal concerné ne semblait pas du tout être embarrassé. Au contraire il en redemandait presque!

Prof:Tu veux déjà repartir?!

Gregory:Franchement?Oui!Vos cours ont l'air d'un niveau de primaire pour attardés cette équation est vraiment trop simple. C'est une insulte à votre métier de prof de nous servir des problèmes aussi faciles à résoudre que ça...Navrant!

Prof:Bien...Puisque ça ne te plait pas je te propose un deal:si tu me fais cette équation en moins de 5minutes je te donnerai juste une heure de colle. Si tu n'y arrive pas je t'envoie chez le principal la seconde d'après.

Gregory:Ça me convient. Puisque c'est vous qu'allez vous faire arnaquer!

La main du prof qui était sur une brosse pour le tableau se crispa encore plus mais il fit en sorte de se montrer calme histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus son jeune élève.

Malheureusement pour lui quand son nouveau disciple indiscipliné avait tout l'air d'un génie.

Il résolut l'équation en moins de 2minutes n'ayant même pas prit le temps -inutile?- de réfléchir.

D'un côté Mr Kain avait envie de mettre son élève à la porte par un coup de pied au cul bien placé,de l'autre il était fasciné:depuis quand un gamin de tout juste 16ans savait déjà résoudre ce genre de problème?

D'ordinaire c'était justement en seconde qu'on apprenait ça.

Prof:Et tu crois savoir résoudre d'autres équations de ce type?

Gregory:Les doigt dans le cul.

Prof:Ah oui?Intéressant très intéressant...Malgré le fait que tu n'es aucune tenue tu me semble assez intelligent.

Gregory:J'aimerai vous retournez le compliment croyez moi mais c'est pas possible malheureusement pour vous.

Prof:Bon ça suffit!Ce n'est plus une heure de colle que tu feras mais deux!

Gregory:Ouah quelle punition!Je suis choqué très choqué.

Prof:Et bien entendu tu les feras chez le principal.

Gregory:...

Prof:Bien tu peux retourner à ta place.

Gregory:Tant mieux je vais enfin pouvoir respirer!Parce-que vous chlinguer de la bouche c'est sûrement pour ça que vous avez passé le casting pour le film « 50ans toujours puceau ».

James discutait avec Gregory. Par choix pour le plus doux des deux mais par obligation pour l'autre.

Après la dernière réplique de Gregory sur le prof,ce dernier l'avait envoyé chez le principal.

Principal qui,après avoir sermonné le jeune garçon lui avait donné un mois de colle.

James,gentil et con comme tout,se proposa d'être le compagnon de cellule.

Certes il était gentil et serviable mais il y avait une autre raison.

Une raison importante. Après la sortie de chez le principal,James avait retrouvé Gregory cacher derrière un mur entrain de fumer une cigarette.

Sa curiosité l'avait poussé à aller voir le fouteur de merde misanthrope.

James:Euh...C'est interdit de fumer.

Gregory:Et alors?C'est bien interdit de tuer et pourtant y en a qui se lancent.

James:...

Gregory:J'peux te poser une question?

James:Euh

Gregory:(le coupant)Pourquoi vous êtes tous aussi cons dans ta classe?Y avait personne qui sache résoudre cette stupide équation?

James:Non tu sais on les apprend tout juste.

Gregory:Eh ben putain ça fait peur.

James:Moi aussi je peux t'en poser une?

Gregory:Non.

James:Mais je

Gregory:(écrasant sa cigarette)La ferme. Tu m'énerves. Pourquoi t'es toujours sympa avec tout le monde?J'te connais pas beaucoup mais tu m'a l'air incroyablement con et naïf. T'es de la guimauve.

James:Pourquoi tu juges les gens comme ça?!

Gregory:Pourquoi t'es aussi passif?!A ce que j'ai cru comprendre c'est les deux lesbiennes qui te défendent sans cesse non?Elles te changent aussi tes couches?Te donnent le biberon?T'es un gosse mais un vrai gamin incapable de se défendre!Je suis sûr que tu pisses au lit en plus!

James:...

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ce mec était un enfoiré. Un salaud...

Mais à vrai dire ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était son attirance bizarre pour Gregory.

Pourtant il sentait qu'il le détestait mais il voulait quand même rester avec lui.

Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre comme ça non. James avait beau être romantique le coup de foudre en même pas une demie journée c'était un peu gros.

Même pour lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il était amoureux. Non...Pas encore du moins.

Mais il avait envie de le connaître. Soudain il se souvint:il avait toujours été comme ça. Si quelqu'un l'intriguait c'était qu'en général il avait un secret douloureux.

James aimait la souffrance...Enfin non je reformule:il aimait écouter la souffrance et aider les gens.

Gregory souffrait-il lui aussi?

Il n'eut pas le temps que deux jeunes hommes imposants se postèrent devant eux,bloquant le seul passage.

Les terminales qui étaient la cause de ses récentes insomnies.

James déglutit difficilement. Il sentait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Ryan:Alors James?T'as le fric?

Parker:T'as vu ça mec?En plus il nous a ramené un nouveau punching-ball!

Ryan:Cool je commençais à me lasser de lui a vrai dire mais maintenant j'ai retrouvé mon intérêt!

Parker:C'est quoi ton petit nom?

Gregory:Jean.

Ryan:JEAN?!C'est quoi ce prénom à la con?!

Gregory:Oh mais mon nom est encore plus est long n'est-ce-pas?

Parker:J'ai pas trop compris là...

Gregory:L'humour n'est réceptible à ceux qui sont dotés de neuronnes dans la noisette qui leur sert de cerveau.

Parker:Hein?!

Ryan:Tu vas payer le minus!

James préféra fermer les yeux. Il entendit le bruit d'un poing attérissant sur quelque chose.

Il ouvrit les yeux et surprise:ce n'était pas Gregory qu'il trouva allongé par terre mais Ryan!Il regardit son compagnon de bataille. Effectivement c'était lui qui avait mis une raclée à Ryan et non l'inverse.

Parker se précipita sur James le prit par le col pendant que Ryan se relevait difficilement et se bagara avec le jeune House.

Il commença par recevoir une simple baffe. Il venait de lui dire bonjour dans son langage de brute.

Puis il le jeta à terre comme un vulguaire sac.

Mais alors qu'il se préparer il remarqua que son ami Ryan était allongé par terre,le nez en sang et sûrement assomé. Il tourna la tête et ne vit rien si ce n'est le poing de Gregory s'applatirent sur son visage. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

James se releva. Il se dirigea vers Gregory les larmes aux yeux.

James:M...Merci. Ca faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils me rackettaient et qu'ils me frappaient. Merci encore Gregory.

Gregory:Ouais...

James...

Gregory:Enfin j'ai pas fait ça juste pour toi hein c'est que j'avais besoin de me défouler c'est tout.

James:Si tu le dis. On...On peux être amis?

Gregory:Attends une seconde:je te fais chier comme pas possible,je t'insulte,j'insultes tes copines et tu veux quand même qu'on soit potes?!

James:Ben...

Gregory:Toi tu m'intéresse!Si t'étais une fille j'aurai juré que t'as eu le coup de foudre!(il éclate de rire)

James:(tout rouge)Euh ouais ha ha...

Gregory:Bon ok je suis d'accord. Mais attention:je veux bien qu'on soit potes mais c'est uniquement parce-que tu me fais pitié!

James:Je comprends....

Voilà la raison pour laquelle il était aller en colle avec Gregory pour lui tenir compagnie et lui prouver sa gratitude...Ce qui semblait déplaire audit Gregory....

Pourtant à la fin les deux jeunes parlaient toujours et finalement Greg sembla apprécier cette conversation. A tel point qu'ils restèrent une heure de plus à discuter.

Mais quand Gregory lut l'heure il dit:

Gregory:Oh putain merde...

James:Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?

Gregory:Je..Dois y aller 'vais être en retard!Salut!

James:Mais attends Gregory dit moi ce qui se passe au moins.

Au loin dans une maison isolée,si on s'approchait suffisament on pouvait entendre:

….:Non papa!!Je te jure je n'ai rien fait...

On entendait les coups pleuvoir,s'abattre telle la hâche sur le condamné à la guillotine. On pouvait sentir même de loin,la peur,le dégoût surtout,la haine et la souffrance que _cette personne _pouvait ressentir. Et pourtant on ne pouvait rien pour elle.

Voilà ^^. Oui je l'admet:j'ai bloqué à MORT sur ce chapitre w. J'en étais au tout début pis là pu rien j'y arriver pas...

Et je l'ai finie en une seule nuit. Cool. Oui c'est pas gentil de vous laisser sur ce dernier passage assez euh enfin pas très drôle quoi...

Je pense que vous savez de qui il s'agit.

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas vraiment consacré au dernier paragraphe mais sur autre chose et je sens que vous seriez pas contents ^-^.

Sinon vous l'avez aimé?Le moment avec le prof de maths?Drôle ou pas?Le sauvetage (qu'avez,au passage,devinez CherryHitomie) de notre cher Jimmy Boy par chevalier Gregory?

Bon en tout cas je vous laisse. J'ai hâte d'écrire le prochain chapitre XD.

Bye bye ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

**Il y a un début à tout!**

_**Titre:**_Il y a un début à tout!

_**Auteur:**_La même la grande (1m77 au compteur XD) Mlle Houson.

_**Slash:**_Hé hé...^-^

_**Disclamer:**_Merci à Mr Shore d'avoir inventé des personnages si slash qu'eux mais...MERDE aux putains de scénaristes qui font tout pour mettre House avec cette bouffonne de Cuddy grrr....

_**Situation dans le temps:**_Toujours la même aussi.

_**Un p'tit résumé:**_Gregory et James sont devenus a peu près amis et James ne se fait plus embêter...Seulement son attirance envers Greg n'a fait qu'augmenter également.

Quel secret peut-il bien lui cacher?

_**Genre:**_Pareil aussi...

_**Avertissement:**_Euh...Bah rien je crois o_O. Ah si ^^.Pour celles qui voudraient télécharger nos deux beaux médecins si viriles et gays (bah on peux rêver non?) en sims demander le moi par MP ou autre et j'essayerai de vous expliquer pour que vous puissiez faire joujou avec eux moi personnellement je m'amuse très bien et j'ai même trouver une boite de médoc' pour faire la Vicodin (L).

Cela faisais presque 1mois que Gregory avait débarqué dans la vie de James,Lisa et Stacy. Finalement il s'entendait assez bien avec James puisque tout deux se complétaient:James était doux,gentil et patient alors que Gregory était insolent,cynique et désagréable. Si Greg était le yin de James, « Jimmy » était le yang de Gregory.

Même si il se prenait souvent la tête avec les deux filles il défendait James quand celui-ci était la tête de turc des autres élèves.

Et pour lui rendre la pareille,James défendait toujours son ami lors des conseils puisque les professeurs (en particulier le prof de maths) ne l'aimaient pas des masses alors que James était leur chouchou.

Il lui avait ainsi éviter d'être renvoyer à plusieurs reprises.

Leur amitié était tellement forte et solide qu'on aurait juré deux frères...

Seulement il faut toujours se méfier des apparences. Un ami méchant peut très bien l'être par les épreuves de la vie qui l'ont rendu aigri et cynique.

Mais comment savoir que sous cette coquille se cachait un adolescent qui tremblait devant son père?

James avait pourtant l'impression que Gregory n'était pas complètement honnête avec lui alors qu'il lui confiait tout ses secrets.

Il lui avait même dit qu'il était encore un incontinent urinaire -mais seulement quelque fois!avait-il tout de même tenu à préciser- et même si Greg avait gardé le secret il en profitait pour se moquer de son ami.

James sentait qu'au fond de lui son meilleur ami était blessé...

Mais il avait apprit à ses dépends qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui en parlé.

James décida tout de même d'en avoir le cœur net et demanda à Greg:

James:Euh Greg est-ce-qu'on pourrait se voir à la fin des cours?Par exemple euh je pourrai venir chez toi enfin si ça ne te dérange pas...

Évidemment le miroir ne lui répondit pas. Eh oui il s'entrainait. Désespérant songea Greg qui espionnait discrètement son ami.

Gregory:(en voulant faire peur à James)Bou!!

Son camarade de classe sursauta.

James:Ha Greg...

Gregory:Pour répondre à ta question miroir c'est non désolé.

James:Oh mais pourquoi?S'il te plait je voudrais rencontrer tes parents.

Gregory:Pourquoi?Tu veux leur dire que tu m'aime et que tu veux m'épouser?

James:Non non je enfin...

Gregory:Tu pourras venir toute la semaine prochaine si tu veux. Mais pas avant ni après ok?

James:Ok!Merci Greg.

La semaine prochaine arriva très vite bien trop vite. Mais Gregory attendait cette semaine depuis longtemps. Pourquoi?

Tout simplement car cette semaine son père n'est pas là. Il était avec son régiment parti quelque part. Oui cette semaine allait être la meilleure.

Car en plus James venait chez lui. C'était lundi que tout commença a basculer...

Premier jour d'une longue série de visites.

Les deux amis arrivèrent ensemble chez Greg. La mère de ce dernier ,Blythe House accueillit le seul ami depuis bien longtemps de son rejeton chéri.

C'était une jeune femme de 40ans environs, chaleureuse et gentille.

Tout le contraire de son fiston pourtant ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille et Greg semblait beaucoup aimé sa mère.

James et lui allèrent dans sa chambre. Elle était peinte en noire et rouge qui donnait un style gothique et il y avait le système solaire avec Mercure,Venus,La Terre,Mars,Jupiter,Saturne,Uranus,Neptune et Pluton.

Il y avait plusieurs posters de science fiction , des rubriques scientifiques dans différentes langues....Une chambre mi geek mi gothique.

Qui lui correspondait assez bien puisqu'il avait le côté intello et surdoué des geeks (et passionné des sciences) et le côté dépressif des gothiques.

Ils s'essayèrent sur le lit et Greg mit de la musique heavy metal.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien quand la mère de Greg vint à eux et leur dit:

Blythe:Greg je vais chez une amie je ne rentre pas avant longtemps peut-être même demain matin tu sais c'est Lola elle s'est fait plaquée par son fiancé et

Gregory:(coupant sa mère)Maman si tu veux trompé papa je le dirai pas mais me prends pas pour un bébé j'ai compris.

Blythe:Greg!

Gregory:Ok ok je dis rien mais j'en pense pas moins. Dans ce cas je peux inviter James à rester pour la nuit?Demain on a pas cours y a une grève des profs à cause des nouvelles restrictions ils sont pas contents.

Blythe:Si ses parents sont d'accord pourquoi pas?

James:Merci madame House!

10minutes plus tard James avait obtenu l'autorisation de rester jusqu'à demain soir chez son meilleur ami.

Gregory:Hey James on joue à action ou vérité?

James:Oui pourquoi pas.

Gregory:Alors action ou vérité?

James:Euh avec toi mieux vaut vérité!

Gregory:D'accord:t'es sûr que t'es un mec?

James:Quoi que action aurait peut-être été mieux.

Greg souris largement face à l'incompréhension de son ami qui se lisait sur son visage.

James:Oui je suis sûr.

Gregory:Ah bon?

James:Oui pourquoi?Enfin je veux dire...

Il était tellement rouge que Greg croyait que les pompiers allaient arriver à tout moment pour éteindre l'incendie.

James:Breeeef...A toi.

Gregory:C'est cela oui c'est cela.

James:Euh action ou vérité?

Gregory:Vér...Non action.

James:(déçu)Ok. Euh...

Gregory:Prends tout ton temps surtout.

James:Me stresse pas!Ah voilà:combien de temps il te faut pour tomber amoureux?

Gregory:Ouh là c'est quoi c'te question?Eum ça dépend je...

James:Oui?

Gregory:J'suis jamais tombé amoureux.

James:Ah?Donc t'es jamais sortit avec une fille?

Gregory:Bah si faut être forcément amoureux pour sortir avec quelqu'un.

James:Euh si tu le dis...

Gregory:A ton tour. Action ou vérité?

James:Action.

Gregory:Embrasse moi.

James regarda avec ses grand yeux chocolats étonné le visage de son camarade. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Il rougis jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Parce-qu'il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser et même plus que l'embrasser et ce depuis assez longtemps.

Quand il le voyait il voulait lui sauter dessus et lui faire des choses pas très catholiques...Eh oui:lui James Evan Wilson,15ans et tombeur de filles à l'occasion était amoureux de Gregory House, 16ans surdoué asocial geek pourtant sexy et bagarreur.

Mais comment lui dire?Ressentait-il seulement la même chose?

____________________________________________________________________

Mouhahahahahahaha *-*. Je sais:je suis une garce de tout laissé en plan comme ça hi hi.

A votre avis Wilson va-t-il embrasser House?

House se joue-t-il uniquement de Wilson ou bien est-il amoureux lui aussi?

Pour le savoir rendez-vous au chapitre 4 ^-^. Qui arrivera je ne sais quand puisque c'est bientôt la...RENTREE!!!Pourquoi tant de haine?!

Le chapitre prochain centré sur le regard des autres mais surtout celui de quelqu'un...A votre avis se sera qui?

Et pour finir:reviews please pour une pauvre fille amoureuse de son ordinateur ..

Pitié ='(.


	4. Chapter 4

**Il y a un début à tout!**

_**Titre:**_Le même.

_**Auteur:**_LA même.

_**Slash:**_Enfin présent ^^.

_**Disclamer:**_Je peux pas le répéter ça me fais trop mal ='(.

_**Situation dans le temps:**_La même.

_**Un p'tit résumé:**_Greg a demandé à James lors d'un jeu de l'embrasser.

_**Avertissement:**_J'en air marre de voir plein de fics Huddy ou Hameron . alors NOUS les Houson on va se révolter!!

Ça va être un massacre hé hé...Que la révolution commence!Sus à l'ennemi!!Grrrr....

James:Quoi?

Il avait demandé doucement comme si il pensait rêvé. Un rêve merveilleux dans lequel celui qu'il aime lui demande de l'embrasser.

Gregory:Tu as bien entendu.

James:...

Gregory:C'est le jeu James.

James hocha la tête pas très sûr de vouloir l'embrasser uniquement pour un jeu. Il voulait l'embrasser tout le temps. Il voulait lui faire l'amour et le rendre amoureux à son tour. « Car il n'est sûrement pas amoureux de moi. » se disait-il. Mais c'était sûrement la seule fois où il le pourra alors il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Gregory et les déposa doucement. Il sentit la langue de son meilleur ami passé sur ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Il entrouvrit timidement la bouche et sa langue rencontra celle de Gregory. Ils profitèrent de cet instant magique qu'ils attendaient tout deux secrètement depuis longtemps.

Soudain la porte de la chambre du jeune surdoué s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage sévère et aux yeux bleus glaciaux et perçants.

J'ai nommé John House père. Il portait son uniforme de militaire et semblait plus qu'en colère. Gregory et James avaient arrêtés de s'embrasser mais trop tard. IL avait tout vu. L'aîné des deux adolescents soutenu le regard froid et désagréable de son père. John prit alors son fils par le col et le balança de toute sa force contre le mur.

James:Greg!

John:Toi dégage pauvre pédale!

Il empoigna le jeune garçon et le mit à la porte de sa maison.

Il regarda par la fenêtre sans se faire repérer et ce qu'il vit le terrorisa:

House père battait comme plâtre son fils qui avait le visage ensanglanté et couvert de bleu comme le reste de son corps meurtri.

James le vit prendre un couteau et le bras de son fils à moitié inconscient.

Le couteau glissa sur la peau de l'adolescent et le sang commença à couler sur le bras de Gregory. Son père le jeta par terre. Il ne bougea pas.

James avait les larmes aux yeux. Était-il mort?

Il courut sans savoir où il aller. Il courrait sans regarder devant lui et rentra dans quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un n'était autre que sa meilleure amie Lisa qui était en ville avec Stacy pour faire du shopping.

Lisa:Aïe...James?

Stacy aida Lisa puis James à se relever avant de poser une question qui la turlupinait depuis que James était en face d'elles.

Stacy:James qui a-t-il?

Le jeune brun éclata en sanglots sous les regards intrigués de ses amies. Lisa passa un bras autours de lui pour le consoler,attendant qu'il réponde à la question posée par Stacy.

James:Il...Gregory...Son p-père l'a il l'a...

Après dix minutes de bégaiements les filles avaient finis par comprendre et décidèrent d'aller à la police pour le signaler.

Au poste de police:

James:B..Bonjour.

Policier 1:Bonjour jeunes gens. Que vous arrivent-ils?

Lisa:Dis lui James.

James:Je..Mon petit ami se fait battre par son père je l'ai vu. Il était en sang et inconscient.

Policier 1:Bien tu vas nous suivre et tout nous raconter en détails d'accord?

James:Non!Il faut d'abord envoyer une ambulance chez lui!

Policier 1:Écoute nous ne

James:Je vous dit d'appeler une ambulance bordel!Il est en danger vous comprenez pas?!

Lisa:James calme toi ils savent ce qu'ils font quand même.

James:Non ils ne le savent pas! Mon copain va sûrement se faire tuer par son enfoiré de père et eux ils restent assis sur leurs culs!

Policier 2:(arrivant)Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce foutoir?

Policier 1:Le gamin dit que son petit copain se fait battre par son père.

Policier 2:Tu as des preuves?

James:Oui!

Policier 1:Comment s'appelle ton ami?

James:Gregory House il

Policier 1:Le fils de John House?

James:Euh oui mais

Policier 2:Dis donc gamin t'as pas honte de salir la réputation des militaires?

James:Quoi mais je comprends pas!C'est vrai ce que je dis!

Policier 1:Écoutes je connais John et il ne ferait jamais de mal à son fils bien que ce ne soit qu'un petit con insolent et imbu de lui-même.

James:Je vous emmerde!Je vous interdis de dire du mal de lui c'est clair?!

Lisa:James mais

Policier 2:Tu veux te faire arrêter ou quoi?

Policière:Et c'est pas bientôt fini ce grabuge!

Policier 1:Ah commissaire Rollande.

Rollande:Bon vous allez tous vous calmez et m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe.(à James)Tu es venu déposer un témoignage?

James:Oui.

Rollande:Bien dis moi tout.

Le commissaire Rollande était une belle jeune femme métisse aux cheveux noirs longs et lisses et un petit nez en trompette. Elle avait un air chaleureux et autoritaire à la fois.

James:Voilà j'étais chez mon...petit ami et on s'embrasser quand son père est arrivé. Il a prit son fils par le col de son pull et l'a jeté contre le mur de sa chambre. Il m'a viré en me traitant de pédale. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre:son père le battait encore et encore,il saignait et il avait des bleus partout et il il il

Les larmes coulaient de ses joues et il enfouit son doux visage dans ses mains.

Rollande:Comment s'appelle ton petit ami et où habite-t-il?

James:Il s'a...s'appelle Gregory House

Rollande:C'est le fils de John House?

James:Ou...Oui.

Policier 1:Vous voyez chef!C'est impossible vous connaissez le sergent House comme moi et il

Rollande:Oh vous la ferme!Écoutez on ne doit pas prendre parti de quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'on le connait. (au policier 1)Novich emmenez les gosses en salle je ramène deux autres policiers et on va chez eux.

James:Je veux venir avec vous!

Rollande:(d'une voix douce)Non c'est plus prudent que tu restes ici.

James:S'il vous plait!Je veux savoir si il est en vie!

Rollande:...

James la regarda avec ses yeux chocolats remplis de larmes grands ouverts.

Rollande:Bon d'accord mais tu restera à côté d'un policier d'accord?

James:Oui merci.

Lisa:James.

James:Oui?

Lisa:Ça va allez ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre qu'il est encore en vie.

James:Je l'espère.

Ils partirent en direction de la maison des House.

Dans la salle d'attente,Lisa et Stacy était restées avec un autre policier qui garder les yeux sur elles.

Stacy:Lisa...Tu crois vraiment que Gregory va s'en sortir?

Lisa:Je ne sais pas...Tu sais je me doutais qu'il avait un problème dans sa famille.

Stacy:Oui ça explique son comportement et tout ça...

Lisa:J'espère qu'il est vivant et que son père croupira en taule longtemps.

Entre temps,l'équipe de Rollande et James étaient enfin arrivés.

Le cœur du plus jeune de tous battait fort dans sa poitrine. Son petit ami était-il vivant?

Rollande lui demanda de rester devant la maison et d'appeler une ambulance avec la cabine téléphonique qui se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face,ce qu'il fit.

Rollande trouva Gregory inconscient couvert de bleu et saignant du nez et des bras.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit ce qui rendit les policiers nerveux.

Un policier le porta jusqu'à l'ambulance que James avait appelée.

Le policier:Eh vous!Emmenez ce jeune vite!

James:Je viens avec lui!

Le policier:...D'accord.

Le jeune brun monta dans l'ambulance et pris la main de son ami. Il était salement amoché.

A l'hôpital:

On avait emmené Gregory en réanimation. James était dans la salle d'attente.

Il avait peur. Peur du verdict. Peur de perdre celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Il espérait qu'il revienne à lui. Il lui avouerait tout car il était sûr que Greg l'aimait aussi.

Mais il voulait également que son père soit retrouvé et qu'on le mette en taule.

Il regarda la pendule accrochée au mur. 17H54. Cela faisait une heure déjà...

Sa peur monta en flèche dès qu'il aperçut le docteur.

James:D..Docteur!

Dr Iremch:Tu es James son ami?

James:Ou...Oui. Comment va-t-il?

Dr Iremch:Eh bien il...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mouhahahahahaha *-*. Je sais je suis une garce (hommage à Amber XD) de couper en plein suspens.

Mais moi aussi je vous aime ^-^. Le chapitre 5 sera le dernier malheureusement...

Il arrivera je ne sais pas quand parce-que cette année les profs mettent le turbo alors -_-'.

Pis je suis en 3ème donc brevet,orientation...Bon sinon réglons les choses importantes:

-reviews :$?

-et qui veut amener les bazookas pour la révolte anti-Huddy et anti-Hameron?

Voilà voilà....

Bisous à tous!


	5. Chapter 5

**Il y a un début à tout!**

_**Titre:**_Il y a un début à tout!Chapitre 5.

_**Auteur:**_Mlle-Houson.

_**Slash:**_House/Wilson enfin plutôt Greg/Jimmy ^^.

_**Disclamer:**_Toujours pas à moi et Shore fait n'importe quoi de House ces derniers temps O_o.

_**Situation dans le temps:**_Toujours pareil.

_**Un p'tit résumé:**_Le père de Gregory a surpris son fils embrassant James. Après l'avoir tabassé James file au commissariat. Greg est retrouvé inconscient et son père a disparu.

Comment tout cela va-t-il finir?

_**Avertissement:**_C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic je la posterai le plus vite possible. Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous aurez aimé ma fic ^-^. Ah que je suis émue. Sniiiiif!

James:Alors docteur ?

Dr Iremch:Eh bien il a des commotions ,un traumatisme crânien, le bras droit à moitié déchiré...Nous l'avons plâtré ,il a les jambes amochées aussi son agresseur a dû se servir d'un couteau et l'enfoncé dans chacune de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse et

James:Épargnez moi les détails s'il vous plait. Dites moi seulement si il va s'en sortir.

Dr Iremch:Oui. Il va se réveiller d'ici quelques heures il est assommé par la morphine le maximum qu'on puisse donner à un jeune de son âge.

James:Je vais attendre à son chevet.

Novich:Non il va falloir faire une déposition et on a besoin de ton témoignage.

James:Ben tiens maintenant vous me croyez!

Novich:Désolé pour notre comportement de tout à l'heure.

James:Hors de question que je parle tant qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé. Et je vous ai déjà tout dit.

Novich:..

James entra dans la chambre que le docteur lui avait montré.

Une heure, deux heures puis trois passèrent. Gregory ouvrit enfin les yeux et James lui demanda:

James:Comment tu vas?

Gregory:Je pète la forme pourquoi? Le fait que je sois sur un lit d'hôpital te fait douter?

James:Heureusement que tu n'a pas perdu ton humour.

Gregory:Ouais. Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé après que je me sois évanoui?

James:Les flics sont arrivés et t'ont emmenés en ambulance ici. Ton père a disparu juste après que tu es perdu connaissance. Apparemment ils essayent aussi de rejoindre ta mère.

Greg:Ils ne savent pas où est ma mère? Pourtant elle était chez cette Lola une vraie cinglée.

L'adolescent voulut se lever mais son ami l'en empêcha.

James:Non tu te reposes reste ici.

Greg:A vos ordres mon capitaine!

James:Tu veux m'en parler?

Greg:...

James:Désolé. J'aurai pas dû.

Greg:Je sais très bien que tu regrettes pas de m'avoir posé cette question. T'as envie de savoir.

James:C'est normal! Je suis ton ami et

Greg:Juste un ami?

Pour toute réponse le cadet des deux se pencha sur le malade et l'embrassa tendrement.

Greg:Faudrait que je te pose des questions plus souvent dis donc!

James:Je sais que c'est pas le moment mais je t'aime.

Greg:Mignon ,stupide par moment ,naïf embrassant divinement bien ,beau mec et surtout maladroit et avoue qu'il aime quelqu'un alors que ce dernier est à l'hosto...*faisant mine de réfléchir*. T'es le mec idéal! Enfin sauf sur quelques points...

James:Lesquels?

Greg:Ben...Stupide ,naïf et c'est tout!

James:Personne n'est parfait!

Greg:Ouais sinon on serait pas appelé australopithèques!

James:Homo sapiens tu veux dire?

Greg:Y a pas beaucoup d'évolution entre ces deux espèces...

James:J'espère qu'ils vont retrouver ton père et qu'il finira ses jours en taule ce connard!

Greg:Ouais. Mais le problème c'est qu'il est militaire. Autrement dit il peut faire quasiment ce qu'il veut.

Blythe (entrant sans frapper avec le commissaire Rollande et les policiers Novich et Arlan):Oh mon fils Gregory!

La quadragénaire en larmes alla prendre dans ses bras son jeune fils à la fois embarrassé et heureux de l'étreinte de sa mère.

Blythe:Je m'en veux tellement mon chéri si tu savais!

Greg:T'as pas à t'en vouloir m'man. Tu pouvais pas savoir il le faisait toujours quand t'étais pas là.

Blythe:Je sais mon chéri mais j'aurai dû au moins m'en douter.

Rollande:Que voulez -vous dire Mme House?

Blythe:Eh bien...Mon « mari » me battait presque tous les jours aussi. Je me laissais faire car en échange il m'avait promit que tant que je ferais ce qu'il veut il ne toucherait pas à notre fils et moi comme une imbécile je l'ai cru!

Rollande:Ce n'est pas de votre faute voyons. Il a joué sur vos sentiments de mère et il vous a menti. La plupart du temps la mère n'est en général pas au courant car le père commence très tôt histoire de « dresser » son enfant à ne rien laisser paraître.

(à Greg)Écoute nous ferons tout pour le coincer et nous ferons en sorte qu'il reste en prison un bon moment. Mais il nous faut ta déposition. Que tu dises quand tout cela a commencé ,à quelle fréquence par la suite, si il y a eu des cas comme ceci et enfin ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Blythe:Vous ne le cherchez plus?

Rollande:Si nous avons envoyé 2équipes de 20policiers dans toute la ville dans l'espoir de le trouver.

Greg:Je dois tout dire?

Rollande (d'une voix douce):Je sais que c'est difficile et douloureux de tout se rappeler et de tout dire. Mais crois-moi plus on aura de détails plus on pourra l'inculper.

Greg:Bon d'accord.

Rollande:Tu veux qu'on soit seul?

Greg:Non ça va allé...M'man t'es sûre que tu veux tout entendre?

Blythe:Oui je veux te soutenir du mieux que je peux et pour cela il faut que je sache.

Greg:D'accord. James t'es sûr toi aussi?

James:Oui.

Greg:OK. Ça a commencé quand j'avais 5ans. Maman n'était pas là. J'avais cassé de la vaisselle et papa a dit que je l'avais fait exprès. Il m'a donné une simple giffle mais ça m'avait fait mal. Mais il a réellement commencé la fois où maman avait été absente un mois.

Maman:C'était quand mon père était malade?

Greg:Oui.

Rollande:(en prenant des notes)Tu avais quel âge?

Greg:7ans.

Il avait du mal à dire tout ça mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien d'en parler. James vit les yeux de son ami briller et il lui prit la main en guise de réconfort et d'encouragement. Quand l'adolescent ténébreux sentit la paume douce et chaude du jeune garçon il se sentit aidé et soutenu et continua son récit.

Greg:Le 1er jour tout se passait bien il m'ignorait ,le 2ème jour aussi. Je devais me faire mon repas tout seul il n'était jamais là. Il me laisser à la maison 2heures parfois 6heures et il revenait saoul. La 1ère semaine j'étais en vacances donc pas d'école. Mais la 2ème semaine les cours reprenait. Il m'a levé à 5heures du mat' en m'ordonnant de lui faire son petit-déjeuner. J'ai été obligé de lui obéir j'avais peur de lui. En débarrassant la table j'ai cassé une assiette et il m'a giflé. Il m'a forcé à ramasser les débris de verre avec mes mains. Après je devais aller à l'école mais il m'a interdit de m'y rendre. J'ai été comme son esclave. Faire tout ce qu'il me disait sans rien dire. Et si je le faisais mal -selon lui- il me frappait. Des coups de poings ,des coups de pieds, des coups de fouets aussi ,les bains d'eau froide pendant 20minutes ,les nuits dehors ,les journées où je n'avait le droit de rien avaler.

Rollande:Et quand ta mère est revenue?

Greg:Il le faisait uniquement quand on était seuls ou alors il m'emmenait chez son frère.

Rollande:Quel est son nom?

Greg:Jack House.

Blythe:Il te faisait du mal lui aussi?

Greg:Oui. J'étais leur jouet. Ils m'enfermaient dans un placard qui sentait tellement mauvais que j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement à chaque fois.

L'adolescent continua de raconter son calvaire qui avait duré presque 8ans...Sa mère en était malade ,elle avait dû sortir plusieurs fois prendre l'air.

Une fois qu'il eût terminé ,Gregory était épuisé tant physiquement que moralement. La douleur était bien là mais il avait l'habitude de souffrir et la morphine l'aidait à ne pas y penser. En revanche il ne parlait plus et semblait ailleurs.

James était à ses côtés tout comme sa mère. La première nuit à l'hôpital se passa très mal.

James dû repartir et abandonné son ami au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui.

Sa mère restait avec lui mais cela n'empêcha pas que Gregory fit plusieurs cauchemars au point de devenir agressif jusqu'à ce que les infirmiers durent lui injecter un calmant.

Le lendemain il ne parlait toujours pas et restait stoïque. Les médecins expliquèrent à sa mère inquiète que les médicaments ,s'ils soulageaient sa douleur , l'endormait complètement.

James passait lui rendre visite chaque soir après les cours les soutenir lui et sa mère.

Les recherches sur John House n'avançaient pas du tout.

Les policiers avaient beau fouiller les états de fond en comble ils devaient le reconnaître :le père indigne s'était enfui probablement dans un autre pays...

Gregory de son côté resta deux mois à l'hôpital le temps qu'il reprenne du poids et qu'il puisse remarcher à peu près correctement. Mais malheureusement il était toujours en fauteuil roulant et d'après le chirurgien qui l'avait opéré après son arrivée à l'hôpital ,le médecin qui le suivait depuis ces deux mois ,et le kinésithérapeute qui lui réapprenait à marcher il lui faudrait plusieurs mois avant de pouvoir marcher sur ses deux jambes et il garderait probablement des séquelles à vie.

Quand il fut enfin sorti il ne parlait toujours pas. Sa mère lui fit voir plusieurs psychologues et ils étaient unanimes :l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour tout avouer l'avait épuisé à un point que seul le temps pourra lui permettre de retrouver le peu de confiance en lui qu'il lui restait.

James venait souvent prendre de ses nouvelles ,lui donnait les cours et l'accompagnait à la kiné.

Mais jamais il ne l'avait embrassé ou pris dans ses bras depuis l'hôpital.

Pourtant un jour où ils étaient dans la chambre de l'aîné à ne rien dire la mère de ce dernier arriva en trombe:

Blythe:Gregory les p...policiers ils ont retrouvé ton père!

Il leva les yeux vers sa mère en larmes et ne montra aucune émotion.

James sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les larmes de la mère de famille n'étaient pas des larmes de soulagement du moins pas entièrement.

Il fallut à la jeune femme plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre.

Blythe:Ils ne l'ont pas retrouvé lui exactement ils ont retrouvé son cadavre.

Il s'est fait renversé par un bus et il avait un flingue à la main alors...Il avec le choc il...A appuyé sur la gâchette s'en se rendre compte que son arme était pointé sur son ventre.

Ils n'ont retrouvé son corps éparpillé partout il y a seulement 2jours.

Gregory regarde moi s'il te plait.

Le jeune garçon croisa le regard humide de sa mère. Il vit dans ses yeux la joie mélangé à un étonnement et surtout à un soulagement.

Blythe:Mon chéri plus jamais il ne te fera de mal. Les policiers vont aussi faire arrêter Jack puisqu'il t'as également fait du mal. Ça va aller maintenant je te le promet. Dis moi quelque chose Gregory. Je t'en supplie mon fils dit moi que tu vas mieux.

L'adolescent ne sorti toujours pas de son silence. Les semaines et les mois passèrent.

Le procès lui aussi était passé. Et Jack House avait été déclaré...Non coupable.

Gregory n'avait rien dit de tout le procès aussi les avocats avaient déclaré que son silence était celui de la culpabilité d'avoir menti et par la même occasion provoquée la mort de son père.

La mère du jeune brun était écœurée devant tant d'injustice. Son fils n'avait ,quand à lui, pas réagi.

Sa psychologue ne parvenait toujours pas à le faire parler malgré que ça faisait 8mois déjà que son père était mort et que ça ne faisait 10 qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital.

Il remarchait avec des béquilles mais les médecins avaient de bons espoirs.

Un soir que sa mère était de sortie pour son travail James vint dormir chez eux.

Il parlait à House de tout ce qui se passait au lycée car il savait que son ami aimait les anecdotes drôles -comme celle à propos du professeur Klain qui s'était vomi dessus lors d'un cours où il était complètement ivre parce-que d'après la rumeur sa femme enceinte l'avait largué pour...la soeur de Mr Klain -.

Soudain il eut une « brillante idée » pour que son ami reparle.

James:Greg. Tu sais ça fait des mois qu'on s'est pas embrassés. Je t'aime mais j'ai l'impression que...Tu ne veux plus de moi.

Je comprends qu'avec tout ce que tu as vécu tu en veuille plus mais...Dis moi si un jour on sera ensemble. S'il te plait Gregory j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire.

Pour l'aider il l'embrassa tendrement et entrouvrit la bouche quand il sentit la langue de son compagnon sur ses lèvres. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec amour et passion même si Greg ne disait toujours rien.

Ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de l'aîné des deux amoureux.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement craignant une réaction négative de la _madre. _

Celle-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts tant elle était étonnée.

C'est ce moment que choisi son grand garçon pour reparler pour la première fois depuis presque 1an.

Greg:J'suis gay maman.

Et même si d'ordinaire les mères n'aimaient pas vraiment entendre ça de leur enfant Blythe House était la plus heureuse des mères.

Et même si James savait que son désormais petit ami était plus bi que totalement gay et que leur relation connaîtrait des mauvais moments il était le plus heureux des ados.

Et même si Gregory savait que les séquelles morales et physiques seraient toujours là malgré le temps qui passera il ne sera plus jamais seul.

Des années plus tard....

Wilson:House dépêches-toi on va être en retard!

House:J'ai pas envie d'y aller. On a qu'a appeler tes parents pour leur dire qu'on a trop de boulot pour s'absenter une journée.

Wilson:Hors de question! L'année dernière t'as réussi grâce à la grippe A mais cette fois-ci il n'y a pas d'épidémie alors on y va.

House:Allez Jimmy...Je te ferai la totale ce soir en échange promis!

Wilson:Tu me la fait chaque soir puisque t'es un obsédé sexuel. On retrouvera tout le monde ça va nous faire du bien de ne pas nous cacher.

House:...

Wilson:S'il te plait House.

House:Mais pourquoi on doit le faire chaque année?

Wilson:C'est une tradition...Allez il y aura mes parents ,mon frère aîné sa femme et leurs enfants ,ta mère ,ta tante ,son fils et

House:Cuddy...

Wilson:Oui puisque ta mère l'adore et que ton cousin est amoureux d'elle.

Eh oui. Cela faisait quatre ans que leur patronne était en couple avec Kévin Osterback le cousin du côté maternel de House.

Ils s'aimaient énormément malgré la distance puisque Kévin est un guitariste qui est souvent en déplacement.

Mais il avait décidé de faire un break pour rester avec la femme qu'il aimait.

House et Wilson de leur côté avait connu comme prévu des hauts et des bas.

Après être sortis ensemble pendant 4ans ils cassèrent après une dispute et des remises en questions.

Entre temps Wilson avait épousé sa première future ex femme et House était sorti avec Stacy. La suite vous la connaissez...Deux autres ex Madame Wilson plus tard pour le cadet et des dizaines de prostituées pour l'autre ils s'étaient finalement remis ensemble. Et ça faisait 5ans que ça duré.

Aujourd'hui la famille de Wilson avait accepté son compagnon et la mère de House ne pouvait rêver mieux comme « beau-fils ».

Finalement on ne sait jamais comment une rencontre à l'adolescence peut tout arranger...

_Niah enfin finit!!!!Je ne pourrai jamais m'excuser de tout ce retard -_-'._

_Je suis nulle!Et ce chapitre aussi d'ailleurs il est gnan gnan à souhait!_

_Bon je m'en vais pour m'échapper à votre courroux et je vais commencer d'autres fictions sur notre couples préférées -j'ai trois idées à développées-._

_Bisous et n'oubliez pas: LE SLASH VAINCRA!_


End file.
